Iucharba
Johalva (ヨハルヴァ Yoharuva) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the brother of Johan and Burian, the son of Danan, the half-nephew of Lex, and the grandson of Langobalt. He is in command of Sophara Castle during the second part of the game, and much like Johan, is in love with Larcei/Radney. He may be recruited by Larcei/Radney, but doing so will essentially cause Johan to continue campaigning against the army out of jealousy. Personality Johalva may be more hotblooded and straightforward than the chivalrous Johan is, but they both share the sentiments, in the sense that they are unable to agree with most of Danan's policies, especially that of the Child Hunts. In Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |110% |40% |0% |50% |10% |10% |60% |5% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Warrior *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +0 *'B Rank' Overview Compared to his brother Johan, Johalva, for the most part, has better stats, but has less movement. He is recommended for non-ranked runs. Johalva's surviving fighter units will become NPC allies after his recruitment. Conversations In Chapter 6, Larcei/Radney may speak to Johalva and recruit him, but if you do this, you will be unable to recruit Johan. In the Final Chapter, if Johalva is in love with Larcei/Radney, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of strength. Love Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana: 0+2 *Larcei: 200+2 *Nanna: 0+2 *Fee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Quotes Recruit Conversation Johalva: Larcei! So you finally broke down and came to see me. Larcei: Hmph. Johalva, you've got your rough image to protect, but you can't be all that bad. At least, I was relieved that you never hurt any of the women or children. I wish we didn't have to fight... Johalva: Yeah. Well, I was never into pushin' people around like my brothers. And I've had about all I can handle of the Lopto Sect. People say they've been sacrificing children right here in Isaach. My father just lets them walk all over him. I've had it with them! Larcei... just say the magic word and my squadron and I'll join up with you. Larcei: Are you serious!? Johalva, you're wonderful! ...I definitely had it wrong about you all this time. Johalva: Yeah, well, I'm no angel. This is my chance to make amends. You lot! From this point forward we are an army of liberators fighting for love and justice!! Battle Conversation Death quote Etymology Johan and his brother Johalva derive their names from Irish mythology. Tuireann had three sons with his daughter Danand (Danan), which included Brian (Burian), Iuchar (Johan) and Iucharba (Johalva), who killed Lugh's father Cian (Quan). After Lugh took his revenge by killing the three brothers, Tuireann wept over their graves. Gallery File:Johalva_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Johalva from the Super Tactics Book. File:FE4NFJohanandJohalvaManga.jpg|Johalva, as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. File:Johalva_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Johalva, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Axe Fighter. File:Johalva_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Johalva, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Axe Fighter. File:Johalva.jpg|Johalva, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Warrior. File:johalva.gif|Johalva's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters